The Dragon's Tail
by jaspersnape-love
Summary: Mercy has never fit in. But when Charlie Weasley is sent to recruit another dragon tamer will he find a place for her? rating may change in later chapters... read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Mercy sat at the Gryffindor table with her head down. She never talked to anyone at the table. She watched as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter laughed at their friend Ron Weasley. He had spit milk out his nose. She wished she could be down there, wished she could be their friend. But no one ever really saw Mercy Pensen. She had come to Hogwarts in her fifth year from Donigan, a school in the United States of America. Now it was her seventh year.

Mercy remembered the end of last year when Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort for good. Now he and his friends were back for their last year. It was her last year also so she could move away from her parents. Mercy's parents were both from really prominent families in America. Sometimes she wished that she had been born to a normal family. Her parents thought the same sometimes too. They had both been very popular in school and were very disappointed when she turned out to keep to herself. The thing that upset her parents the most was that she wasn't great at anything. She got exceptional grades of course but never great grades in anything but Care of Magical Creatures. They thought this was irrelevant because no one ever got bad grades in Professor Hagrid's class.

The truth of course was that the only thing Mercy loved about magic was the creatures. Dragons were her favorite. Sometimes she would go to Hagrid's cabin and ask him if he could give her names of books to read that were all about dragons. Hagrid had told her a story once of how he had had a dragon named Norbert who turned out to be a girl. He told her about how Harry Potter had asked Ron Weasley's brother to take Norbert. Charlie Weasley was his name. Mercy had wanted to meet this Charlie Weasley.

Now as she sat at breakfast time and read the new book Hagrid had suggested she wondered if she would ever get to see a dragon. Then she heard the familiar voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

"All seventh year students are to report back in the great hall after your first class for your career assessments." She said with a slight smile and then turned and swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

People crowded the room as Mercy made her way into the Great Hall. She didn't really know what she would do with her life. Sure she loved dragons and other magical creatures but how many jobs could they really have for a girl with only exceptional grades. Mercy sat on the end of the front bench. Only a few people besides her sat on the front bench.

"People please quiet down. Today is a career assessment opportunity. A few people are here looking for new recruits for their respective fields. First there is Mr. Ollivander for a wand maker. Then there is Reginald Cattermole of the Ministries magical maintenance division. Then a couple of aurors from the ministry, and lastly we have Charlie Weasley from care for Dragons in Romania. Now if you are not seriously interested in and have the right marks for any of these jobs you may go and meet up with your heads of house in the back of the hall." With this Headmistress McGonagall stepped aside to let the several people she had introduced step forward.

Mercy did not think she would be able to qualify for the job that had caught her attention but decided to go and ask. She could spot Charlie Weasley out of the crowd. His red hair was parted and short on his head. He was muscular and tough looking. Mercy wondered if you had to be a man to have a job with the Care of Dragons. He had a smile on his face that showed pearly white teeth. He was shaking hands with Harry Potter and his crew.

When she stepped up to ask Charlie about his job she almost got cold feet. What do I say? She thought quickly. But before she got a word out he took her fear away.

"You are Mercy Pensen right?" he asked with his head cocked to the side. His smile made her oddly happy to be in his presence.

"Y—Yes I am," she stammered the words out. How could he know her name?

"Hagrid has told me about you in his letters. He says you are quite the skilled magical creatures' charmer." This statement made her heart squeeze for Hagrid. He was the only teacher to really understand her. "He recommended you to me actually. Are you interested in dragons Miss Pensen?" he asked but she knew he already knew the answer so when she nodded he smiled.

"You will get an owl after we have reviewed your records. The letter will tell you if and when and where you will start training." He said taking her hand into a firm hand shake which returned with the same strength. "Goodbye Mercy Pensen and from The Care of Dragons I wish you luck." And then with a wink he turned and walked over to the Headmistress of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost the end of the school year and Mercy had given up the hope of being contacted by Care of Dragons. Mostly she was sad that she didn't belong even in a place where she would have thrived. She was in potions and Professor Slughorn was teaching about the Felix Felicis which was known as liquid luck. Mercy looked around and noticed everyone was not really paying attention. She looked up and saw that Professor Slughorn didn't notice at all.

Just then the door opened. A fourth year named Carina Taylor walked in to the dungeon class room. She walked up to the professor and whispered in his ear then handed him an envelope. She sped out of the class and shut the door. Professor Slughorn continued talking as if nothing had happened and began walking around the room. Soon everyone lost interest in him again and soon after that the bell rang.

"Miss Pensen can I see you a moment?" Professor Slughorn called to Mercy as she was making her way out of the class behind everyone. She turned around and went back.

"Yes Professor?" she looked at the short robust man.

"This is for you that fourth year dropped it off." He handed her a small envelope. She automatically looked down at it. She did not recognize the handwriting as one of her parents. She thanked the professor and made her way toward the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady was talking to a first year when Mercy arrived.

"Pumpkin juice," Mercy said and the fat lady swung open admitting the two of them. Mercy walked over to an unoccupied chair, dropped her bag and sat down. She held the envelope in front of her then turned it over and opened it in one swoop. She took out a piece of parchment from the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Miss Pensen,_

_This is a letter telling you that after much_

_research into your records we of the Care of Dragons_

_would like to invite you to train. You will be picked up_

_from Kings Cross and will be brought to a location_

_undisclosed in this letter. Congratulations you are one_

_of only three picked to train with us._

_See you soon,_

_Howard Cannon _

Mercy almost leapt up and screamed she was so excited. She wished she had had friends to share this with. She settled for silently celebrating at dinner by conjuring a cup of Fire whiskey. Soon she would be training to care for the most amazing creatures in the world. 


End file.
